Time Out
by Pwnguin
Summary: Whatever I say in the next 60 seconds will not count against our relationship.


If your reading margin is set to something other than "full", I highly recommend that you switch the screen to "full" as opposed to "3/4" or "1/2" only because it looks prettier.

* * *

**_Time Out  
_**by Pwnguin

_**x.** time out; **.x**  
__**x.**_ but keep those tapes rolling... _**.x**_  
_**x.**_ just in case I say anything brilliant _**.x**_

"Whatever I say in the next 60 seconds will not count against our relationship."  
"Do you really think you can play this game, Chad Dylan Cooper? Do you really?"  
Sonny thinks their relationship is just a game on Hollywood's red carpet.  
Fame has nothing to do with the way he feels about Sonny Munroe.  
But fame has a lot to do with the 'image' of Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad Dylan Cooper should not be defined by the glamorous woman next to him.  
Chad Dylan Cooper should not be defined by his private life and personal relationships.  
Chad Dylan Cooper should not defined by the person he is when the cameras aren't rolling.  
Chad Dylan Cooper is a _star._

_Chad _is the young boy, living a dream, dating the most beautiful girl he has ever met.  
_Chad _seems like he has it all together on-screen, but he's just doing the best he can.  
_Chad _sometimes lets Chad Dylan Cooper, the _superstar, _get to his head.

Cameras often capture his every move, smile, and word.  
Sometimes something that _Chad _says can affect who Chad Dylan Cooper is.

( what Chad Dylan Cooper says doesn't necessarily attribute to what _Chad _means )

___**x.**_ time out; _**.x**_  
___**x. **_but keep those cameras rolling... _**.x**_  
_____**x. **_just in case I don't look this good forever. _**.x**_

"_Chad_, you should try something different with your hair for the premiere today. Just for fun."  
"Chad Dylan Cooper can look just as good without your help, Sonny."  
Sonny will always find _Chad _attractive no matter what.  
Looks don't change her feelings about him.  
but for the record, Chad Dylan Cooper will never lose the looks.

Chad Dylan Cooper is defined by his stunning blue eyes that pierce your heart  
Chad Dylan Cooper is defined by dramatic head turns and solemn looks.  
Chad Dylan Cooper is defined by the striking smile that he sees in the mirror everyday.  
Chad Dylan Cooper is a _star. _

_Chad _is not that annoying, stuck-up, spoiled brat that gets on everyone's nerves.  
_Chad _is not a jerk that would break up with his girlfriend for outshining him now and then.  
_Chad _regrets Chad Dylan Cooper's self-glorifying character.

sometimes that self-glorifying Chad Dylan Cooper  
can be used against _Chad _in cases that Sonny wants to win an argument.

( if _Chad _happens to do something out of the ordinary, more brownie points for Chad Dylan Cooper )

_____**x. **_now all I want is a moment alone without you _**.x**_

sometimes Chad Dylan Cooper needs his space.  
and his own spotlight.  
if he has to shove _Chad_'s Sonny away for 60 seconds, he'll do it.

_____**x. **_if I could be myself for just a minute _**.x**_

sometimes _Chad _is sick of the Chad Dylan Cooper act  
and his Hollywood lies.  
if he could stop being the Hollywood heart throb for one minute, he'd do it.

...

BUT JUST FOR ONE MINUTE!  
because being Chad Dylan Cooper has its perks.

* * *

excuse me as I try to figure out what I wanted to accomplish here. Chad's got some identity issues... I think.

I haven't been watching Disney Channel lately. my intent is to finish up Hannah Montana and move on. I haven't been happy with the latest Sonny With a Chance episodes. even if they are "Channy" filled. (it was cooler when we said it.)

so what'd you think?

btw, if anyone really loves to read my stuff and really wants to read from me more often, you should look at my profile and find other ways to contact me so you can bug me to write more. hint hint to anyone who really cares about "Letters to a (Former) Lover." otherwise I'll assume that you guys don't really miss me and don't really care if I write often. which is fine, I'll update on my own time, which is like... every couple of months. _maybe. _

oh yeah, the lyrics are from _I'm a Wonder _by The Cab.


End file.
